


Not the Best Shade of Red

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: Dee notices his son isn't a baby anymore. Virgil has something important to say to his dad
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	Not the Best Shade of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit’s name is Dee, familial anxceit, fluff, coming out

Dee had just put the rolls in the oven when he heard his son, Virgil, come home from studying with his friend. Dee didn’t mind too much that the hours Virgil was coming home to were getting later and later. He didn’t mind the friend he was studying with, Roman. He didn’t mind that his son was finally starting to socialize without panicking to him about every interaction. 

  
  


Frankly, he didn’t really understand why he was starting to grow irritated when Virgil got home thirty minutes after they had agreed he’d come home. He slammed the fridge a little too hard when Virgil walked into the kitchen. 

  
  


“Hey, Dad, I have something I need to tell you,” Virgil’s usually deep voice sounded shaky. 

  
  


Dee spun around quickly to make sure his son was okay. Virgil was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, he was looking over Dee’s shoulder in discomfort, and he was fiddling with his jacket sleeves. 

  
  


Dee tried to calm his nerves. Getting frustrated would just make Virgil close up on him, and he didn’t want that at all. 

  
  


“Let’s go sit on the couch while the rolls bake,” he tried to keep his voice soft. 

  
  


Virgil just nodded and led the way to the couch. Dee noticed that the hoodie hadn’t been removed yet. His suspicions rose in his mind slowly. He could tell Virgil was hiding something, but he needed to keep his mouth shut and let Virgil have a chance to tell him himself. 

  
  


They sat down and Virgil glued his eyes to his lap. Dee just sat. He didn’t want to say anything, afraid that speaking would cause Virgil to clam up. 

  
  


Perhaps that was why he was frustrated. Virgil was starting to grow up into a young man. He was seventeen, in his senior year of high school. He had just sent in college applications. He joined the robotics club in school for an extra-curricular, and was having fun with it. He recognized when he was struggling with history so he set up these study sessions that had him coming home later and later. 

  
  


Dee didn’t mind that Virgil was successful. He didn’t mind that his son was setting up for a wonderful adult life ahead of him. He didn’t mind the fantastic young man who was sitting in front of him. 

  
  


What he missed was the little boy who would sit on that very couch and lean his head on his father’s lap to watch movies. He missed the toddler learning to take his first steps towards him in the hallway behind him. He missed the little boy who left his baby teeth on the fireplace mantle waiting in wonderment for the tooth fairy’s treasure. He missed his baby boy. 

  
  


“Please know that I love you very much, Virge, so I promise that you can tell me anything you need to, okay?” He didn’t want his baby-his teenage son to shut him out. 

  
  


Virgil looked up, both of their eyes locked in understanding. Virgil took in a deep breath, and the hoodie moved just enough for Dee to see the hint of a mark on his son’s pale neck. 

  
  


He couldn’t help the snicker he let out. Virgil looked at him in confusion while his dad melted into giggles in front of him. “Uh, Dad? I’m trying to tell you something important.”

  
  


Dee nodded. He understood why his son was starting to pull away more, and he knew he didn’t need to worry too much. “Since-since when does Roman wear lipstick?” 

  
  


Virgil’s mouth opened in shock and his face blushed a deep red. He crossed his arms and huffed out a breath that caused his bangs to blow upwards. “Since he’s doing theater and forgot to take his stage makeup off.”

  
  


“Well, the shade looks good on you.” Dee joked, not unkindly. 

  
  


Virgil groaned and brought his knees up to his chest. “This isn’t how I wanted to come out to you, Dad!” He couldn’t hide the hint of a relieved smile on his face, though. 

  
  


Dee put his hand on Virgil’s knee. “I love you Virgil, I won’t ever judge you for loving who you love. I will, however, judge your boyfriend’s taste in lip color.”

  
  


Virgil hid his face in his knees as he let out a half groan, half laugh. He was relieved that his dad didn’t mind that he was gay. He did decide, however, to hold off on revealing the rest of his neck that had deeper marks than lipstick. The whole reason he needed to come out in the first place was because Roman had gotten a little too carried away while ‘studying’.

  
  


The timer in the kitchen went off for the dinner rolls. They both stood up, the tension between them mostly gone. Dee paused going to grab the rolls by bringing Virgil in for a tight hug. He felt tears sting the edges of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall into his son’s purple hair. He kissed the top of the head that had come even closer to his chin. “I love you, son.” 

  
  


Virgil grinned into his dad’s yellow shirt. Tears stung his eyes but he chose not to let them stain his dad’s favorite shirt. “I love you too, Dad.”


End file.
